


Let me take you home.

by orphan_account



Series: welcome back to fnaf is my comfort franchise. [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Car rides, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gay Phone Guy, M/M, The Runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: milo takes michael home.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Phone Guy
Series: welcome back to fnaf is my comfort franchise. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Let me take you home.

**Author's Note:**

> i be like: yearns.  
> this is a yearning fic.

milo did not foresee himself to be out as late as he was. he was expected to be home three hours ago, but here he was sticking around for michael. he owed him a drive anyway, since michael had already dragged him home about one hundred times since they met, probably more. 

finally. michael came out with a backpack slung around his shoulder, “ah. miles!” michael fingergunned at him. 

“milo.” _milo_ corrected. “or milosh really. but milo is fine.” the shorter man shrugged.

“right. milo. sorry bout that, ive had a long day.” michael sniffed, “anyway. you ready to hit the road?” 

“oh right yeah. defintely.” milo fumbled for his keys. “lets hit the road _jack_.” 

“michael.” the taller man chuckled, joking. 

and milo laughed, “right. michael.”

milo and michael headed towards the dark blue 1977 oldsmobile toronado and got in. 

“nice car.” michael nodded, taking out his collection of cigarettes. 

“oh yeah thanks. sh- she’s a beauty.” milo chuckled nervously, he tried to think of what his brother had expressed when talking about ‘her’ god cars were so stupid. 

“hell yeah she is!” michael laughed, the laugh echoed in the car, and practically made milo jump from his sudden eruption of laughter. 

_god he liked cars. milo knew nothing about cars. not one thing._

milo started to drive.

“so, _milosh_. thanks for drivin me. its really appreciated, your a true life saver yuknow?” michael took a drag of his cigarettes. 

_fuck his brother was gonna kill him._

“haha yeah thanks michael. i uh- its really no trouble, im happy to. whatever you need michael!” milo gripped the pivot, his nerves going completely crazy. 

“hm. you alright there man? y’seem nervous. something goin on?” michael asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

_you make me nervous._

“oh its just been such a lengthy day. uh- kinda gets your nerves yaknow?” _please stop talking milo._

“oh ha, yeah defintely. i getcha.” michael took another draw of his cigarette and blew it out of the window. 

then silence occupied the car. michael leaned over to turn the radio on. 

_hello daddy_

_hello mom_

_im your_

_ch ch ch cherry bomb!_

_hello world im your wild girl._

milo tapped the wheel to the rythm, which michael took notice. 

“you like the runaways, milo?” michael asked, tossing his cig out the window. 

“oh yeah! defintely!” milo smiled. for certain this time. “uh. do you?” 

“yeah i think their neat. hot too.” michael chuckled. and milo cringed. 

“yeah, sure.” milo nodded, “ _hot_ indeed.” 

“what you don’t think so?” michael raised a brow. 

milo shrugged, “i dunno. but ill take your word for it mike.” 

“huh, your a real weird dude milo, i think we’re gonna be great friends.” michael ruffled the man’s coils. 

“yeah thanks.” milo’s face burned a luminous red. “your not so normal yourself mikey.” milo teased.

“really now? mind telling me what makes me so strange?” mike asked, placing his palm to his heart pretending to be shocked. 

“easily, first thing, you called the runaways hot. in which, im not disagreeing with you, its just that you dont typically say those things on a car ride with a guy you barely know.” milo chuckled. 

_lord he was so in love with the man before him_

“hm i suppose you are right, my apologies.” michael snickered between words. 

“apology accepted.” milo chuckled. 

“alright great.” michael looked out the window. “ah shit.” 

“whats the matter?”

“my stop.”

ah. 

that left a bitter feeling in milo’s stomach. 

“sucks, i like talking to you milosh.” michael leaned foreward. 

“yeah.”

he felt a quick peck to the cheek. 

_holy shit._

**_holy shit._ **

**_holy fucking shit._ **

michael afton kissed him. 

michael justin afton jr kissed him. 

MICHAEL KISSED HIM. 

he was about to flip his shit. 

“alright. same time tommorrow.” 

“uh uh. yeah! yeah defintely. ill be there.” 

his brother was gonna kill him for the smell of smoke in his car. milo didnt care right now. because michael afton kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated.


End file.
